


the hunger

by tearrful



Series: tear's adventures in the blackout club [3]
Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Digital Art, Gen, Horror, NSFW Art, Non-Graphic Violence, Vomiting, not nsfw as in dick its nsfw as in lots of blud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearrful/pseuds/tearrful
Summary: gil gets the munchies
Series: tear's adventures in the blackout club [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622395





	1. the hunger

Something gnaws, in their gut, up their spine, into their brain. It's unbearable, but... it's familiar.

That's the most concerning part to Gil.

These new "ciphers" littered on the ground made them downright nervous, but the knowledge they provided was still _invaluable_ and they knew that there was no way to get around that. The screeching and hands burned into the screen would've normally made them ignore it or throw it off the cliffside without so much as a second glance, but...

They hold it in their hands, and something changes. They can't tell what, not yet, but they feel crawling on their skin as they tuck the cipher away to take back to the Boxcar. 

It starts much later. They're alone, sweating and _hurting_ and they can't tell why. They hide out on a roof in hopes that the coolness will help, but eventually they're dangling over the ledge as their skin only gets paler and this pain only gets worse. They're going to puke. Maybe? There was nothing to puke up. They should call for backup, but

the Sleeper that blindly stumbles around catches their eye and they feel a burning set in, more intense. Burning isn't quite the word. Burning, burning... 

There's a pain in the roots of their teeth, zinging up their jaw and settling there, and they watch with a building terror in their gut that's overwhelmed by the **_H_** ** _unger_ ** . That's what the burning is. Hunger. It settles into every inch of their body, every nook and cranny. They’re starving, and they're actually _salivating_ as they watch the Sleeper pause to listen to some unheard sound, and they can't stop themself as they move to crouch and it’s a blur but they’re pinning down a wailing sleeper with a huge bloody chunk taken out of their shoulder and there’s metal in their mouth and

Something warm and invigorating guides them away. Somewhere else, more private, where they can sit on their knees and retch and cry, shoving their fingers down into their throat to try and get whatever they swallowed _out_. They have blood smeared on their clothes and their face and their hands. 

They manage to vomit up a nasty looking puddle, before they wipe their face and shudder. Their mouth tastes bitter and coppery. 

They’re ashamed that this happened. That they couldn’t fight that strange urge, that they _actually_ hurt an adult, that they…

Feel so full. So satisfied, more than they ever have been, maybe. There was only one other time when they had come close to this feeling, and it makes them gag once more.

But no time to dwell on that.


	2. the hunger, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ELECTRIC BOOGALOO
> 
> the hunger won't leave.
> 
> this chapter has a little comic at the end - please be aware that there is blood in said comic! (you can find a better quality version here! https://tinyurl.com/w3zb356 )

Plnk.

Plnk.

They're sitting squarely in their tub, water barely turned off as they stare down at their

Plnk.

bloody hands. Something happened. They don't know what. But this isn't the first time.

Plnk.

They've been trying to keep it a secret from Charlie. These nightly cravings, where they would sneak out on their own to

Plnk.

go and hurt and maim whatever living thing could get in their reach. They seemed predisposed to using just their hands and teeth.

Plnk.

The fucking ciphers. And probably Him, too. That was the cause, but that was also something they couldn't be sure about. But the sheer

Plnk. 

Plnk.

violence that had appeared made sense to be from Him. It had to be. It had to be. 

Plnk. 

Plnk.

Plnk.

Their hands and chin won't stop dripping blood. They try wiping it away again, and turn the faucet on so that they can rinse out the gore. Crimson, then pink, then white like the tub. Down it swirls, and they leave the water running as they lean to the side and sag against the wall. 

They don't have the energy to cry this out. The Hunger is already back. 


End file.
